Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{5}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{1}{3}$ is $ \dfrac{3}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{5}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{3} = - \dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1}} = \dfrac{-5 \times 3}{2 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1}} = \dfrac{-15}{2} $